Talk:Las Vegas Official Bout/@comment-37189271-20190903202029
soo acording to famitsu (japanese magazine), these are the top ten most wanted servants in fgo... 10-oda nobukatsu (maybe because is mashu voice actor and they want to reunite the nobunagas?) 9- archimedes (YES YES YES, I NEED A "CLEAN" NOT CORRUPTED VERSION OF HIM!!!, IN FACT PUT CORRUPTED TOO, I WOULD LOVE SEE MY BOY AGAIN!!! aham, continuing...) 8- bazett fraga McRemitz (my girl, i would without doubt roll for you) 7-kotomine kirei (hahaha, the fact he goes after bazett made it look a dark joke, ... there something wrong when you begin loving the villain... i would put him with gilgamesh, for max destruction and despair of everyone who faces them, is pretty possible he becomes a lostbelt servant) 6-kayneth el melloi archibald (are they drunk? maybe they hit their heads? is a big joke right? sorry reines, specially about your family magical crest but kiritsugu should have asked maya to dispose kayneth body in the ocean... okay, next) 5-matou shinji (why do i feel people will burn him? anyway, i´m okay him, which means neutral, he is pathetic and annoying in every route, but heavens feel made me rate him on another level, putting that aside, shinji do his job very, that is make everyone hates him, but i guess i´m wrong he is the 5 most wanted after all. i will roll for him because of his voice actor, kamiya, also voice of one of my favorite characters of all time: koyomi araragi) 4-charlegmane (Charlemagne, i need to play more extella link, i´m not attached to him yet, but he is amazing, well, with astoulfo and bradamante here, kinda makes sense him being most wanted) 3- YEP, a fan favorite, muramasa (a.k.a shirou face i want him too, next... oh talking about the devil) 2-Emiya shirou (hahahahaha, well, it sees like muramasa is a "bad imitation", hahahahaha, he fights screaming his ideals at the enemies and talking things without coercion... oh well, is a effect of hearing him talk some hundreds of hours... i want him, more than muramasa) 1-ARCUEID (you know what funny? i pretty sure i said in that questionare in that link fgo gives us, in the question what you want in fgo: i said "tsukihime collab" not only me a bunch of people too, i don´t know if was 1 or 2 years ago, and nothing, common!!! i could get my pocket empty for her!!! fuckers, you guys don´t make any collab and shiki don´t appear in the gacha for 2 years already, just give us a carnival phantasm collabthem!!!!{which is sooo much worse than only a tsukihime collab}) you want see my world burn and i use my pocket until the very limit? put the aosaki sisters in the gacha!!! you can see my soul leaving my eyes and my face screaming in horror. not only that, these two can take some seats to themselves leaving some servants in the dust... maybe they can put solo... yeah, thinking better, no, the endying of the first arc would get stained... haaah, well what are your thoughts? suprised? there any character you like that was not on the list?